She Used To
by wantingchino
Summary: Before Lilly died, they were the wicked six. Duncan, Veronica, Dick, Lilly, Logan and Madison. Dick's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: She Used To

**Author**: Kayla

**Character/Pairing: **Dick, Veronica

**Word** **Count**: Around 500 (Yeah, it's short, but give it a chance)

**Rating**: R (for language)

**Summary**: AU. Dick thinks about Veronica after Lilly's death.

**Spoilers/Warnings**: This is way AU. First off, it wasn't the fab 4…it was the wicked 6 (haha)…sort of. Dick, Madison, Lilly, Veronica, Logan, and Duncan. Secondly, during Shelly's party, Dick didn't really do anything to Veronica. So no, he didn't take her into the guestroom or get her to make out with Shelly. I know these are big changes…sorry. Takes place shortly after Shelly's party, but still during sophomore year.

**Authors Note**: I snagged the last line from Fight Club. I have no clue why. I just felt like it. It may seem out of place. Dick may seem OCC, but I tried to tell you why…hopefully that worked. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

She used to be innocent. He thinks she still is. Forget what the other people are saying. The shit Logan's saying. The shit he's saying. It's just shit. She doesn't fuck the football team on Fridays after she strips at the Seventh Veil. He knows that, but he says otherwise.

She used to draw his name next to Madison's in her pink sparkly pen. They talked and yeah, Veronica Mars was cool. He'd never say that out loud though, it would seriously fuck with his rep.

She used to smile at him. Now she stares into space. He really wants to see her smile, not grin, or smirk, or be sarcastic. Just smile, like the Veronica Mars he knew did all the time. But he doesn't know Veronica Mars anymore and it's his fault.

She used to date Duncan. Duncan doesn't talk to her anymore and he thinks she's finally accepted that. He hasn't. He wants it back to the way it used to be. Dick and Madison. Logan and Lilly. Veronica and Duncan. But it won't because Lilly's gone and Veronica is too. She died with Lilly. Now, all he sees when he looks at Veronica is a hardass blonde with short hair and biker boots. And he hates it.

She used to tell Lilly they were the wicked six. He liked the sound of that. He wants to tell Logan that this feud that have going with her is lame. That Lilly wouldn't want this. But Lilly's gone. Like, really gone. And it's just him and Logan now. Madison dumped his ass, Duncan is a shell of nothing, and Veronica has been outcasted. Life sucks and he has to act like he's some dumb blonde surfer just to keep friends.

She used to tell him things. Not like deep meaningful secrets, but little things. Like her dog got sick the night before, or her mom was acting really weird. Or how Logan thinks her hair is too long. Shit like that. He liked their talks in fourth period Study hall. Now, he sits on the other side on the room and pretends not to look at her.

She used to have friends. Lots of them, himself included. If someone saw Veronica in the hall, people were always near by. Now, he sees her and she's alone. If he looks closer, past the 'Fuck Off' written on her forehead, he sees she's broken. Probably in the same places he is. But that matters about as much as what class he has to go to next. He may be broken, but no one gives a shit. Because he acts like he doesn't have a care in the world. But he does. He cares about Veronica. He cares about what her dumbass dog did the night before.

This is his life and it's ending one minute at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: She Used To part two

Author: Kayla

Character/Pairing: Dick, Veronica, Logan, Madison, Lilly, and Duncan.

Word Count: 850

Rating: R (for language)

Summary: Dick has flashbacks of the wicked six.

Spoilers/Warnings: Through 1x01 (Pilot)

Author's Note: Still not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Big thanks toMarianna for looking over this and telling me it wasn't an utter piece of crap. The flashbacks are set in sophomore year, before Lilly died. The story is set during 1x01.

_"Another movie night? Veronica fucking Mars we need to throw a party." _

_"Dick, we're in class, you can't say the 'f' word. And I can't throw a party. Did you forget my dad is the sheriff? Let's just have the six of us over and watch movies. What's wrong with that?" _

_"Ronnie, we always do that. Seriously, let's have a party. We'll only invite the six if that makes you happy." _

_"That I can do, if it's only us, but it can't be at my house," Veronica said. _

_"The wicked six," Logan said with a smirk. _

_"Don't make fun, Logan," Veronica replied, turning around to talk to Logan, who was sitting in the seat behind her. _

_"Yeah, Logan, Ronnie put a lot of work into that name," Dick joked. "Wait, why can't it be at your house? Isn't your dad out of town on business or something?" _

_"Yeah, but my mom is home and she's been acting really weird. And my dog got really sick last night. Let's just have it at your house, Dick. Isn't your dad on like his fourth honeymoon or something?" Veronica asked. _

_"Second honeymoon, but I guess we can." _

_>>>>  
_

He remembers the little shit. Shit that no one cares about. He wonders sometimes if Veronica remembers. Like, if she's sitting in class and someone says the word 'wicked' does she get flashbacks? Memories that don't mean a fuck anymore? He thinks maybe, but what the fuck does he even know?

"Dick, come on," Logan says, breaking his thoughts. "We're going to get that bitch back."

"What bitch?" Dick says, trying to catch up with Logan in the hall.

"Veronica Mars. She planted a fucking bong in my locker. I'm gonna fuck up her car."

"Umm, I can't go dude. I have that shit essay due tomorrow about what I want my wedding to be like…for that living class I'm taking," he replied dryly.

"Did you hear me? She planted a _bong_ in my locker. The police found it. She's going to pay, man," Logan says, hurrying out of the front doors. "You coming or what?"

"Dude, I would, but like, I gotta do that essay," Dick lies.

"Whatever," Logan replies, walking out of Neptune High.

>>>>

Yeah, he may have let his friend down, but this shit is stupid. He's trying really hard to hate Veronica Mars, but it's like useless.

_"Why weren't you in study hall yesterday?" Veronica asked. _

_"Oh, the court thing. Didn't I tell you about that?" Dick questioned. _

_"No," Veronica said, taking her usual seat next to him in study hall. _

_"Well, I had to like testify or some shit. I don't know. I had to say which parent I wanted to live with. It was weird," Dick explained. _

_"That must have sucked to have to choose like that. Do you know where you're going to live?" _

_"Well, I wanted to stay in Neptune," Dick grinned. "I couldn't leave the wicked six. So I choose my dad." _

_Veronica smiled. "Awesome." _

>>>>

Dick is so sick of remembering. Sometimes he feels like he's the only one he does and that pisses him off. Why don't Veronica, Madison, Duncan, or even Logan remember?

_"Truth or Dare, Lilly?" Logan asked. _

_"Dare," Lilly said, in a cocky voice. _

_"Don't you ever get sick of dares?" Dick piped in. _

_"Back to the game. I dare you to kiss Veronica," Logan said with a grin. _

_"My girlfriend and my sister, again?" Duncan asked. _

_"God, you really need to get new dares, Logan. That is like the fourth time," Lilly complained. _

_"A dare is a dare, sweetheart," Logan snarked. "Now get to it." _

_"Dude, I totally would have given you a better dare," Dick said, laughing. _

_"Truth is always safer with Logan," Madison informed them. _

_"Let's get this over with," Veronica grumbled. _

>>>>

_"He hasn't said anything to you all day?" Dick questioned from his fourth period study hall seat. _

_"No and he saw me in the hall, like seven times. He just keeps walking past me," Veronica explained. _

_"Dude, that's weird. Did you ask Logan? Or Lilly?" _

_"Lilly said that he was being weird. We were meant for each other and I should just let it go, but I don't know, Dick. He's never done this before." _

_"Dude, Madison did this to me once. It was like, I would see her, and she'd act like I wasn't there," Dick informed her. _

_"What happened after that?" _

_"We totally broke up," Dick said. Watching Veronica's face fall, he quickly recovered. "But yeah, we were back together like the next day so no worries, Ronnie." _

No worries his ass. Two weeks later, Lilly Kane was dead, Veronica Mars was an outcast, Dick Casablancas was single, Logan Echolls was a jackass, and Madison Sinclair was a snobby bitch. The wicked six as he knew it was dead. _  
_


End file.
